creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 September 2016
08:31 Nie? Z moda na rollbacka i dopiero rollbacka poddał. 08:39 . 08:44 jj 08:45 ja rozumiem że można mnie nie lubić bo charakter mam jaki mam 08:45 ale żeby być tak głupim ? 08:47 ;-; 08:47 Ale się nie spodziewałem. XD 08:47 w sumie mnie też zaskoczyło 08:47 XD 08:48 ale i tak przyjemność po mojej stronie ;P 08:48 (kkyu) 08:49 Oww <3 08:50 Ale o co chodzi? 08:50 maciek maciek co sie stało? 08:50 (kappakyu) 08:51 No mów o co chodzi i co nos zrobił .-. 08:51 NOSEE 08:51 Boi 08:51 Yeaaghh boiii 08:51 Jebać was niewdzięczne kurwy xd 08:51 Alee oprócz tego 08:52 On tylko zacytował agresywna kobieto 08:52 Pzz 08:52 Ozz 08:52 Jal jaskiniowiec 08:52 Weź ją za łeb i tlucz maczugą 08:52 fajki jej zabiore ibedzie po krzyju 08:52 krzyku 08:52 XD DDD 08:53 Uzależniona? 08:53 albo wbije jej bronze 1 08:53 Uu 08:53 stosowanie wulgaryzmów oraz cytowanie ich (także wulgaryzmów użytych w formie ocenzurowanej np. gwiazdkowanie, przekręcenie liter lub napisanych w taki sposób, ze czyta się je jak wulgaryzmy, np. wykorzystując fonetykę języka angielskiego), 08:53 Elo. 08:53 Regulamin to Marian i kij 08:54 Kuro bywa tu pewna juserka? 08:54 Na "t"? 08:54 08:54 Kuro <3 08:54 Nowa <3 08:54 ty miałeś palmę szukać 08:54 Imperialne yes 08:54 Nie 08:54 Przepraszam, już idę szukać ;-; 08:54 Noe ty 08:54 wrr 08:54 Pogryźć cię? 08:55 Emm 08:55 ORgazmiczne gryzienie? 08:55 Brzmi ciekawie 08:55 Ale podziękuję 08:56 Huh 09:00 czy was tez denerwuje ten hype na harambe 09:01 czy tylko mnie? 09:01 09:01 nie 09:01 ty sie nie liczysz bo nie chcesz grac w majncrafta ze mna 09:02 http://www.dzienniknarodowy.pl/143/dzialaczka-lgbt-zyjaca-od-20-lat-w-zwiazku-lesbijs/ 09:02 Nie wieem czy tam jest viedo 09:02 Video* 09:03 Btw kurwo 09:03 Kuro 09:03 Ej serio 09:03 Sam wyjdę 09:04 bunkrów nie ma ale i tak jest fajnie 09:04 uwaga PMS się zbliża 09:04 żeby nie było uprzedzałem 09:04 ? 09:05 Pokaze Ci coś dziwnego na fejsie 09:05 kk 09:05 Znaczy taki zbieg okoliczności 09:07 Wysłałem 09:07 x'DD 09:07 Dobree 09:08 Ej ogólnie to było tak 09:08 Ona wstawiła tego posta i. Mysle sobie normalna dziewczyna i siee wypowiem 09:08 No ale coś jest nie tak 09:08 Okay. Komentarze 09:08 09:09 Po dwóch godzinach niepokoju zakladam na jej profil 09:09 Profil* 09:09 Patrzę miasto 09:09 Potem lookam na imię nazwisko i twarz 09:09 I mam mindfucka 09:09 Do tej pory się zastanawiam czy mnie poznała XD DD 09:09 uuu powiało grozą 09:10 Ona Ci potem pokaże i wyjasnij o co chodzi 09:10 BRM 09:10 Serio, to ona 09:10 Tak 09:10 Bo ona dalej mnie zaprasza do znajomych x'D 09:10 Na 100℅ 09:10 Co, jak to? 09:10 XD DDDDD 09:11 ja tam z moimi nie utrzymuje kontaktu 09:11 tak jest prosciej 09:11 Ja przyjmuję kurcze wszystkich, których znam 09:11 no serio 09:11 Dalej mam 09:11 czuję się taką miętką fają 09:11 Odpowiedz na zaproszenie znajomego 09:11 jak dorośniesz to sie naumiesz nowa 09:11 Jeju 09:11 ja na ten przykład teściów nie mam w znajomych 09:11 Weź 09:12 swojej siostry tez nie 09:12 Ja mam nadzieję, że mnje nie poznała no XD DDD 09:12 Ty masz siostrę? ;-; 09:12 mama 09:12 ma 09:12 mam 09:12 Ozz, zaraz Cię wystalkuje i dodam 09:12 och jak dzis mnie klawikord kocha 09:12 Ja chciałabym mieć Ozzrigh'a w znajomych na fejsbuku 09:12 Klawikord? 09:12 brm moj ty mały rycerzu 09:12 ale się cykam wysłać zaproszenie 09:13 Ozz, plox 09:13 w sumie zeaz mi taki z Konopoi wyskoczy XD 09:13 Wszedłem w środowiska alkerskie-rajderskie 09:13 Cocty mnie pi nazwisku 09:13 Ej kuro 09:13 ja nie musze stalkować 09:13 ? 09:13 ja wiem XSD 09:14 Tak się zastanawiam 09:14 Czy nie poprosić szefa aby wystalkowac jej adres 09:14 I nie wysłać jej piecyków 09:14 09:14 Wystalkowal* 09:14 to juz nadużycie jest 09:14 Częsta praktyka 09:15 Mi prawie wegiel wysłali 09:15 09:15 Na szczęście nie mają adresu 09:15 ale pizze mozesz zamówic XD 09:15 Ooo 09:15 Tak 09:15 W sumie lepsze xD 09:15 Bo aby piecyki to muszę przez tor-a wbijać 09:15 09:16 A tak to praktycznie nie 09:16 kojarzysz arquella 09:16 Arquel aktualnie jest bobbrm XD DD 09:16 Serio 09:16 09:16 Lubiłem jego stream 09:16 No ale... 09:16 Aaa pamiętam 09:16 Jego adres znaleźli d 09:17 jemu wysyłali pizze i nie tylko bo wyciekły jego dane osobowe 09:17 Tylko Dis 100% kappa 09:17 Disa lubię 09:17 Oz, Oz 09:17 janie 09:17 A ty masz jakieś zdjęcia klasowe? 09:17 dis dal mnei to rak 09:17 ;-; 09:17 mialem jedno 09:17 A dla mnie nie xD 09:17 ale nie cyfrowe 09:17 Polubilem go 09:17 wole nerve 09:17 czy snowera 09:17 albo overpowa 09:17 Ogólnie że streamerow tylko Jankos <3 09:18 Nerva <3 09:18 ja na jungli nie gram 09:18 Albo jak z vanderem są na nvidii 09:18 Gosu <3 09:18 wiec nie 09:18 To są najlepsze streamy 09:18 ja ostatnio ogladałem ja z kubonem grały inetkoxy 09:18 Jankos wszystko tłumaczy i ogólnie jest wyluzowany 09:18 jak ich uczył 09:18 mega zabawne 09:18 Vander też tłumaczy 09:18 Ja bym chciał zdjęcie z jankosem .-. 09:18 I to su[09:18 supi* 09:19 Naa następne pga/iem mam nadzieję że będą 09:19 To sobie z nimi cykne 09:19 Vander jest spoko xD 09:19 Jedź do USA to na pewno będą 09:19 Czy rozmawianie z kimś, kto na twoje spostrzeżenia i opinie odpowiada "chyba musisz jeszcze dorosnąć :/ " jest oki? 09:19 Nie 09:19 Nyet 09:20 miss clock 09:20 eee sorki 09:20 Czyli to nie jest wartościowa rozmowa? 09:20 click*\ 09:20 Nie jest 09:20 sory brum 09:20 sie mi nie to klikło 09:20 Mkay 09:20 XD 09:20 Q 09:20 miss click xD 09:20 .-. 09:20 obadaj 09:21 sobie 09:22 Ale ogólnie 09:22 Nowa, on Cię w ogóle nie traktuje poważnie, tylko jak dziecko 09:22 wolę oglądać Gosu czy też Sneaky 09:22 Jak to ciągle mówi 09:22 Ja jankosa jak jest 09:22 Jak nie to nightblu3 09:23 ja tylko dlatego, bo oni grają adc 09:23 No i Vandera 09:23 Bo ze strony supporta to fajnie wygląda 09:23 I też tłumaczy 09:23 nowa a tobie chodzi o kogos końkretnego ? 09:24 Wszystko oki Oz? ;-; 09:25 Vander robi solo streamy? 09:25 Chyba tylko na nvidii jest jego perspektywa 09:26 a czemu ma nie być ok ? 09:26 nowa 09:26 Robi 09:26 co sie dzieje 09:26 Ostatnio robił 09:26 I pokazywał Odo 09:26 Ale z własnego kanału? 09:26 mhm 09:26 Dziwne 09:26 nom 09:26 Ogólnie to oni na slly 09:26 dziwne jak na niego 09:27 Na splyve spajacowali 09:27 ale zrobił 09:27 Ale nawkurzalem siee wtedy 09:27 splyce teraz olali uol 09:27 tak samo fnatic 09:27 Splyce przegrali na g2 09:27 Wiex nasi jadą na worldsy 09:27 "nasi" 09:28 Ale splycr wygraliprzez niezbanowanie gnara 09:28 Tylko dlatego 09:28 H2K jedzie na worsly, bo G2 się przyłożyło 09:28 No, moi 2016 09 02